


Ready to Go

by musette22



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: In hindsight, Chris can see the error in not pausing after knocking on Seb’s bedroom door and just barging in without waiting for permission to come in. Rookie mistake. As it is, he raps his knuckles on the wood three times, then pushes down the handle and swings open the door with a “Seb, are you ready to go?”





	Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to KC’s (buckmesideways22 on Tumblr) #sinningiswinning challenge. The prompt was the Panic! At The Disco song ‘Ready to Go,’ so I took my cue from that!

Chris is a punctual person. He likes being places on time, because life is stressful enough as it is without also having to worry about being late to appointments. Which is why he’d arrived at Sebastian’s Tribeca apartment at 9.58am, freshly showered and ready to face the day, ahead of a big meeting at the Marvel corporate headquarters in New York that he and Seb have both been invited to. They’d agreed to share a cab so they could go over a few points beforehand, and Chris had suggested he walk the short distance from his own nearby pied-à-terre to pick Seb up, because he knew that out if the two of them, Seb was more likely to need the extra few minutes in bed. He’s been so busy lately, even more so than usual.

Sebastian hadn’t replied to Chris’s text to let him know he was outside, however, nor did he pick up when Chris tried to call him at 10.05. Just as he was about to press the buzzer, Chris had all but collided with Seb’s housekeeper, who had recognized him and asked if was there to see Mr Stan. While she let him up, she told him that she’d been upstairs for a little over two hours but hadn’t seen Sebastian that morning, so Chris figured he must still be in his room getting ready.

By the time he steps through the door, it’s already 10.08 and Chris is getting genuinely anxious that they’re going to be late. Midtown traffic is a bitch, after all – every hour is rush hour. A quick scope of the place confirms Seb isn’t in the living room or kitchen, so Chris starts making his way towards the back of the apartment, to where he remembers Seb’s bedroom to be from the time he’d hosted a housewarming party a year or so ago and had given Chris the grand tour.

In hindsight, he can see the error in not pausing after knocking on Seb’s bedroom door and just barging in without waiting for permission to come in. Rookie mistake. As it is, he raps his knuckles on the wood three times, then pushes down the handle and swings open the door with a “Seb, are you ready to go?”

Even as he's saying the words, Chris’s brain is grinding to a standstill, his body following suit, freezing on the spot with his hand still on the handle.

Sebastian is sprawled out on his back on the king-sized bed, surrounded by rumpled, white sheets and soft morning light filtering in through the half opened navy-blue curtains.

He is also completely, utterly naked. His legs are spread, right hand wrapped around his erect cock and two fingers of his left hand buried in his ass. Next to him, on his right side, are an opened bottle of KY Jelly and something that appears to be a sleek, black vibrator.

Chris registers all of this in the approximately four and a half seconds that he stands motionless in the doorway, gaping at Sebastian with wide eyes that have a tough time believing what they're seeing. Meanwhile, Seb is staring back at him with an expression of shock that's quickly morphing into horror.

“Fuck,” Seb chokes out, his face completely drained of color, and it’s that one word that breaks Chris out of his daze. Heart suddenly in his throat, he beats a hasty retreat, slamming the door closed behind him and making a break for the relative sanctuary of the living room.

For a brief moment, he considers leaving the apartment altogether, panic gripping his chest at the prospect of facing Sebastian after having just walked on him _masturbating_ – and like _that_ , too – but he knows that would just make it worse. Chris knows Seb well enough to know that if he left now, he would wonder if Chris was disgusted with him, and it’s not that. Chris isn't disgusted. He's – something else. Besides, they're going to have to acknowledge what happened at some point, so they might as well get it over with.

As the shock slowly fades and is replaced by a strange, jittery feeling that seeps into his extremities – _all_ of his extremities – Chris can’t stop his thoughts from straying back to the scene he just witnessed.

So. Now he knows Sebastian likes to play with himself. Like that. _And he looked damn good doing it, too,_ a little voice in the back of his head whispers. Chris ignores that voice for now, which is easy, since the deafening cacophony of questions roaring through his head is effectively drowning out everything else. Standing out is one question in particular: is it just toys? Or does this mean Sebastian likes… other things, as well? And why the hell does that thought make him a little lightheaded when all the blood suddenly rushes south?

The sound of running water drags Chris back to the present, and moments later he hears his footsteps approach the doorway into the living room. When Sebastian appears, looking flustered and wearing just some hastily thrown on sweats and no shirt, Chris feels his cheeks heat up despite himself. No matter how you look at it, that’s an arresting sight, right there. Seb’s torso is toned and tanned, his dusky pink nipples standing out from the smattering of dark chest hair. His hair is messy, ruffled, as if he was just running his hands through it, and – oh, hello – his still mostly hard dick is clearly visible through the thin material of his sweatpants. Chris swallows, then quickly lets his eyes snap up to Sebastian’s face again.

There is color high on Seb's cheekbones, two splotches of red, that, along with his tense stance and the way his eyes sort of flit around Chris without ever really looking at him, clearly convey his extreme embarrassment.

Seb clears his throat. “I would say that I can explain and that it’s not what it looks like,” he starts, his voice sounding significantly gruffer than usual, “but to be honest, I don’t really think this could’ve been anything other than exactly what it looked like.” He looks down at the floor again. “But I am sorry you had to see that.”

He’s clearly mortified, his jaw set, clenching and unclenching his fists, and Chris feels an overwhelming surge of sympathy for him. He can only imagine how embarrassed he himself would’ve been in Seb’s position, and to be fair, this whole thing is mostly Chris’s fault for just barging into Seb’s bedroom without waiting for a response, anyway.

“No – Seb,” Chris says, taking a halting step forward. The movement makes Sebastian finally lift his eyes and look at him, and Chris forces himself hold his gaze. “This… this is my fault, I shouldn’t have just burst in like that. You didn’t do anything wrong, pal.” He gives Seb what he hopes is a reassuring smile, but he knows he probably just looks flustered, mostly. “I mean, we all do it, right?”

Seb averts his eyes and huffs out a nervous laugh. “I guess,” he says, eyes flicking up to Chris’s for half a second before he averts them again and quietly adds, “Though I’m guessing you don’t do it quite like that.”

As Chris watches the blush on his cheeks deepen, he thinks, _oh,_ _he’s going there_.

Okay, he can deal with that. Except apparently he can’t, because without meaning to, he suddenly hears himself say, “So you like –”

He breaks off abruptly, pressing his lips together into a thin line to stop himself from embarrassing either of them further. “Never mind,” he says with a brusque shake of his head. “That's none of my business, I'm sorry.”

But it’s too late. The way Sebastian is now looking at him makes Chris want to squirm, his ocean grey eyes uncomfortably shrewd all of a sudden. “What?” Seb asks. “What were you going to ask?”

Chris waves a dismissive hand. “No, no. I don't- I didn't...”

“Chris,” Sebastian cuts him off, and Chris starts a little at the authority his voice. He looks up with wide eyes, but Seb doesn’t look annoyed. Just… curious. In a softer tone, he adds, “It's okay. You can ask.”

Chris hesitates. He knows he shouldn’t pry, because it’s none of his business, but on the other hand, he really, _really_ wants to know. _And you know what?,_  he decides on a whim, _fuck it._ Sebastian wants him to ask? Fine, he’ll ask.

He takes a breath, then chokes out, “I've never... I mean. Is it – is it good?”

Sebastian's eyes widen a fraction, perhaps expecting a different question, but otherwise he doesn’t seem to be taking offence at Chris's impertinence. He runs a hand through his hair, taking a moment to consider his answer.

“It is,” he says finally, his voice coming out a little husky, and Chris is held captive by his gaze, unable to look away. “It's really good.”

Chris’s mouth suddenly goes dry. “Yeah?”

Seb hums, shifting his weight onto his other foot, and the movement makes Chris's eyes involuntarily drop to his crotch again, noting how Sebastian’s dick seems to be taking a renewed interest in the proceedings.

And so does his own dick, apparently. Huh. How about that.

When Chris finally manages to tear his gaze away and looks up to meet Sebastian’s eyes, he’s powerless to watch his surprise slowly turn to understanding, which becomes a pleased sort of amazement. It’s a little terrifying. The way Sebastian’s lips turn up into a crooked little smile leaves Chris feeling warm all over, pretty sure he’s blushing to the roots of his hair. He suspects he’s got a pretty strong deer in the headlights vibe going on right about now, but there seems to be very little he can do about it, since he’s effectively lost all control over his body at this point. When the pink tip of Sebastian’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, Chris’s eyes fix on it helplessly, all his instincts urging him to go and find out what that pretty mouth tastes like.

Chris physically startles when Sebastian suddenly speaks up again. “Nothin’ wrong with doing it the old-fashioned way,” he says, his words slow and deliberate while his eyes stay focused on Chris’s face, “but there’s just something about being… filled up” – Chris sucks in a sharp, involuntary breath, his stomach tightening – “…that’s just really, fucking, good.”

Holy shit. Chris feels his heartbeat pick up, the blood roaring in his ears suddenly as his palms start to sweat. His whole body is having an unexpected but really fucking intense reaction to Sebastian’s presence, to his words, the look in his eyes, and the feeling is foreign and new in some ways, but at the same time has an air of inevitability; like something that has been stealthily creeping up on him and has finally decided the time is right to pounce.

Seb takes a cautious step forward, followed by another one, and Chris is still not sure what’s happening or what he’s supposed to think, but since his body is no longer taking direction from his brain, he has no choice but to stay where he is, helplessly watching as Sebastian approaches him until he comes to a halt right in front of him. Seb turns his eyes to the floor for a moment, before letting them flick up again to devastating effect. Glancing up at him through his lashes, he makes what can only be described as come-hither eyes at Chris, which causes Chris’s heart to race even faster and his breathing to go quick and shallow to the point where he thinks he might start hyperventilating. Chris stays stock still, subconsciously afraid that if he makes any sudden movements, he’ll scare Sebastian off. Or himself, for that matter, that’s not inconceivable either at this point.

But Sebastian isn’t deterred. The corner of his mouth ticks up into a hint of a smirk before he slowly starts to lean in, eyes fixed on Chris’s lips. When their faces are only a hair's breadth apart and Seb’s hot breath is ghosting his lips, Seb turns his eyes to his for a moment, as if trying to make sure he’s reading this right. For the record; he is. Very much so. It seems Chris’s face conveys that sentiment accurately, because then Sebastian closes the final few millimeters between them and presses a feather-light kiss to the corner of his mouth. Chris is pretty sure he stops breathing entirely.

When Sebastian pulls back, Chris just stands there, staring at him in shock.

Seb kissed him. Seb kissed him? Chris can’t quite wrap his brain around it, and as he’s trying and failing to do so, the seconds tick by relentlessly. The more time passes, the more the look in Sebastian’s eyes turns from smoldering to a little uncertain, and oh. No. No, no. That’s no good. He can’t have that.

Acting on instinct rather than strategy, Chris jerks into action, surging forward to kiss Sebastian square on the lips. Seb makes a startled noise and freezes, and Chris pulls back abruptly, breathing fast and trying hard not to panic.

Okay. And now he kissed Sebastian. That’s a thing.

They stare into each other’s eyes for a few nerve-racking moments, wide-eyed and breathing hard. Then suddenly, at exactly the same moment, they both lean in again and collide in a hot and hungry kiss that instantly wipes every last trace of a thought from Chris’s brain. He lets out a rumbling groan against Sebastian’s lips, which part for him without hesitation, insistently trying to deepen the kiss. When their tongues touch for the very first time, slick and eager and wonderful, something inside of Chris grows feral, sparked by Sebastian’s taste, his smell, his everything.

He’s overtaken by a restless energy, a need that makes his hands move of their own accord. They land on Sebastian’s bare waist and grip him tightly, fingers digging into the smooth flesh, before sliding up over his flanks, his shoulder blades and then his pecs, trying to take in everything at once. When his thumbs brush over Seb’s taut nipples, Sebastian makes a whimpering sound into his mouth, inhaling deeply through his nose as he snakes his arms around Chris’s neck and pushes his body closer, flush from shoulder to groin.

And oh boy, okay. That is quite something. Chris has never felt another man’s hard-on graze his own (because, yes, he’s is already so hard it hurts, and what the hell is up with that?) but damn does it feel _good,_ and exciting, and he wants _more_.

He lets his hands slip down Sebastian’s back, lower and lower until his palms are cupping his cheeks. He squeezes gently, tentatively, but gets bolder when Sebastian groans into his mouth and pushes their lower bodies together more insistently. The feeling is so good, both of the firm muscle under his hands and the way their erections rub together even through their clothes, that Chris breaks away from the kiss with a gasp.

“Fuck,” he moans, throwing his head back and grinding his hips against Seb’s again, slow and deliberate, desperate for friction. Sebastian makes an approving sound and instantly latches on to Chris’s exposed throat, grazing his teeth over his Adam’s apple and licking at the skin just below the line of his beard. Fuck, that’s nice. Better than nice. But Chris still needs more – more friction, more contact, more _Seb_.

He lets his hands travel even lower, down to the back of Sebastian’s thighs, and when he grabs them firmly and tugs a little, Sebastian takes the hint. He jumps up just as Chris lifts him up into the air, wrapping his long, lean legs around his waist. Grabbing Chris’s head with both hands, Seb ducks his head and plants another scorching kiss on his lips, shamelessly grinding up against his abs, the thin fabric of his sweats doing nothing to conceal how hard he is.

It’s only been a few minutes at most, and yet this is already one of the most intense make outs of Chris’s life, and he never wants it to end – except maybe to take it a step further. Sebastian seems to be on the same page, tearing a groan from Chris’s throat when he digs his hands into his hair and yanks, pulling his head back. When their eyes meet, Chris gives himself a moment to just look. With his flushed cheeks, red lips, and dark, lustful eyes, Sebastian looks like something straight out of Chris’s most repressed dreams, and – wait, what?

But before he can dwell on that thought, Seb says his name, low and needy, leaning in to kiss him again. It’s still eager, but it goes deeper now, simmering beneath the surface, making Chris’s skin tingle. When he pulls away next, Sebastian bumps their noses together in a way that makes something inside of Chris melt, spreading slow and sweet through his chest. Their eyes stay locked as they catch their breath, Sebastian’s face hovering a few inches above his.

“Take me to bed?” Sebastian asks, a little tentatively, and Chris’s stomach lurches, his heart making a valiant attempt to break free from the confines of his ribs altogether. _Fuck_. Before this morning, he hadn’t even been aware he wanted this, but suddenly it’s _all_ he wants.

He takes a deep breath to steady himself. Leaning up a little, he whispers against Seb’s lips, “Yeah, okay.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian asks, sounding a little shy, but excited, too, so instead of replying, Chris just squeezes him tighter and starts walking them in the direction of Sebastian’s bedroom. Seb clings onto him like a monkey, nibbling on his neck in a way that’s incredibly distracting and almost makes Chris walk into a wall – twice.

When they’ve finally made it into the bedroom, and Chris’s legs bump against the edge of the bed, he bends down and deposits Sebastian on his back onto the mattress, amidst the rumpled sheets that he’d emerged from not fifteen minutes earlier. Chris expects Seb to untangle his legs from his waist then, but Seb does no such thing. Chris stumbles forward, barely catching himself on his outstretched arms on either side of Sebastian’s body as he tries his best not to crush him.

“Ooff,” he groans, and Sebastian grins up at him impishly, starting to shuffle backwards towards the headboard and tugging Chris along with him. Chris loses his balance for real then, and ends up sprawled on top of Sebastian, but instead of complaining, Seb just moans into his ear and wiggles underneath him, as if trying to break free but not really. Chris cages him in with his body, experimentally pressing his weight into him, watching as Sebastian’s mouth falls open and he draws in a labored breath.

Chris hums in understanding. “You like that, baby?” he asks, the endearment slipping from his lips as easy as breathing, and the way Sebastian responds, screwing his eyes shut and whimpering, spurs him on to keep talking. “You like me being on top? Holding you down?”

Sebastian tries to move, and when he finds he can’t, he lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah,” he whispers hoarsely, looking up at Chris with eyes full of promise. Of what, exactly, Chris isn’t sure yet, but he can’t wait to find out.

“Yeah,” Chris agrees, rocking his hips down and wrenching another delightful sound from Sebastian. “What else do you like, sweetheart?”

The question seems to throw Seb, his brow furrowing as he worries his bottom lip between his teeth for a long moment. “I don’t –”, he says hesitantly, but then he stops again.

“C’mon,” Chris urges, bringing a hand up to Sebastian’s face and brushing his thumb over the soft skin just below his eye. “Tell me.”

A deep breath, and then, so low it’s barely audible, “– what you saw… Earlier, I mean. I like – I mean, if you want, you can, um.” He huffs a breath, rolling his eyes at himself. He’d been so forward earlier, and now he's barely managing to get the words out.

Nevertheless, it’s enough to turn Chris’s jeans suddenly unbearably tight.

“You mean…?” he asks, searching Sebastian’s eyes and noticing how he visibly steels himself.

Yeah,” Seb says boldly, though it's quickly followed by, “But only if that’s something you’d want, too.”

Chris lets out a heartfelt groan, closing his eyes a moment, and when he opens them again and meets Seb’s nervous gaze, he leans down to capture his mouth in a fierce kiss that should give him all the answer he needs.

Suddenly, everything speeds up a notch. Sebastian moans and starts to writhe below him, his hands skimming down Chris’s back to his ass. Desperate to feel Seb’s bare skin against his own, Chris tries to pull off his own shirt without breaking the kiss, and when that doesn’t work, he lets out a frustrated growl into Sebastian’s mouth.

“C’mon, Chris,” Sebastian almost whines, pushing at Chris to get him to sit up. “Off, it needs to come off, _now_.”

The man has a point, so Chris does as he’s told, sitting back on his haunches and quickly pulling off his shirt over his head. Seb’s stormy grey-blue eyes rake hungrily over his torso, before settling on the evident bulge in his pants. He reaches out a hand and cups it over Chris’s trapped erection, giving it a tight squeeze.

Chris chokes out a curse. “Fuck, Seb,” he pants. “I gotta – you gotta –” 

“Yeah,” Sebastian mutters, as if that made perfect sense, bringing his own hands to the waistband of his sweats, then pushing them past his hips and freeing his erection.

He’s not wearing underwear, which Chris could’ve probably guessed, but it still manages to fry his brain a bit further. This may be the first time he’s seen another man’s dick in aroused state in real life, but weirdly, it doesn’t faze him. If anything, it intrigues him, makes him want to touch it and explore how it feels under his fingers. Unbidden, the image of him bending down and taking that hard, flushed cock into his mouth shoots through his mind, and the idea makes him a little lightheaded. Yeah, okay. He wants that. Who knew?

Seb seems to have other ideas for the moment, though, wiggling the sweats down his legs until Chris has no choice but to lift himself up a little to allow Seb to kick them off. While he’s at it, Chris quickly clambers off the bed so he can shimmy off his own jeans and underwear. When he turns back to Sebastian, he finds him staring back at him with a downright voracious look on his face, his eyes locked on his cock.

“Goddammit, Chris. Fucking look at you.”

“I’d rather look at you,” Chris counters, and it comes out corny and makes Sebastian snort, his nose crinkling up in that cute way of his that makes Chris want to drop a kiss to it every time he does it.

Chris just shrugs and grins at Seb, climbing back onto the mattress and crawling forward until he can carefully drape himself over him. The feeling of his naked body pressed to Sebastian’s is even better than he anticipated, and he savors the hitch in Seb’s breath when he shifts his weight a little lower.

As he looks down at Sebastian, Chris feels like he needs to say something, though he doesn’t quite know how to put it in a non-awkward way. “Um.”

Sebastian smiles up at him, soft and a little bashful. “Um,” he echoes.

“So, in case you hadn’t guessed, I’ve, uh – I’ve never done this before,” and yeah, good job, that’s not awkward at all. Chris really wants to avert his eyes, feeling exposed under Sebastian’s gaze, but he forces himself to keep looking at him.

Seb just smiles a little wider and lifts a hand to the back of Chris’s head, lightly scritching his scalp. “I figured,” he replies easily.

Chris huffs out a relieved breath and gives Seb a slightly sheepish smile in return. “Right. So, I don’t really know what I’m doing here.”

“Well, it’s not actually that different from what you’re used to,” Seb grins. “Assuming you meant you’ve never done this with a man before, and not that you’ve never actually had sex.”

Chris rolls his eyes. “I’ve had sex, wise guy. Just not – yeah. Not with a man.” He falls silent and studies Sebastian’s face for a moment. “But you have?” he guesses.

Seb bites his lip and nods. “Yeah. A few times. Not for a while, though.”

The unexpected surge of jealousy that Chris feels at Sebastian’s confession is soothed only marginally by that last addition. He has to swallow a few times to force down the feeling of misplaced possessiveness, telling himself he’s being ridiculous.

“Alright,” he nods, hoping his smile looks less strained than it feels. “So at least one of us knows what they’re doing.” He clears his throat. “‘Cause we gotta like, uh… open you up first, right?” He winces slightly at his graphic choice of words, feeling his cheeks start to burn as soon as he’s said it.

“Ah,” Seb says, his eyes darting up at the ceiling before they turn to Chris’s again. “Yeah, um. I kinda already did that bit earlier. Before you walked in on me.”

Oh, Jesus. With everything that’s happened, Chris had almost forgotten about all of that, but now the image returns with a vengeance; Sebastian fingering himself, preparing to take the vibrator that’s still lying next to them on the mattress, looking so beautiful and tempting and –

Chris tries to hold back the embarrassing sound that escapes him, but it’s too late.

Slowly, the expression on Sebastian’s face turns naughty. “Yeah, you liked that, didn’t you?” he asks, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Uh huh,” Chris says, his voice gravelly. “Yeah, that was – Yeah.”

Sebastian bites his lip around a smile. Leaning up a little, he scrapes his stubble over Chris’s cheek, tugging lightly on his earlobe with his teeth. When he lets go, he breathes into his ear, “Just FYI – that means I’m ready for you, big guy.”

“Oh, fuck,” Chris chokes out, his hips thrusting down on instinct, and Sebastian moans. All of a sudden, Chris wants nothing more than to be inside him, to know how it feels to slip into the tight heat of Sebastian’s body, feel him all around him. As if reading his mind, Seb starts groping around in the sheets until his fingers close around the bottle of lube that he’d used earlier.

“Condoms in the top drawer,” Seb tells him, sounding hurried now, and Chris scrambles to get them. Wouldn’t want to keep Sebastian waiting, after all. He opens one of the foil packets and prepares himself with practiced movements, hissing a little at the long overdue touch. He looks up just in time to see Sebastian push two lubed-up fingers into himself and scissoring then, making sure he really is ready to take Chris's cock. The image once again hits Chris like a ton of bricks – though this time, without the sirens going off in his head, it’s even better.

“Jesus Christ, Sebastian,” he groans, pressing a hand to his forehead. He feels like he’s burning up. “D’you have any idea how fucking _good_ you look like that?”

“Yeah?” Seb pants, bucking his hips up a little. “I bet I’d look even better with your cock in me.”

Chris actually whimpers, all but launching himself back onto the mattress, grabbing Seb’s shoulders and hauling him up into a frantic, open-mouthed kiss. Suddenly, it’s all urgency again, all feverish touches and hungry kisses and tangling limbs. 

“C’mon,” Sebastian pleads, fingers scrabbling at Chris’s shoulders as he lowers himself back onto the mattress. “Chris, I need it.”

“Yeah, baby,” Chris replies in between kisses. “Yeah, I’ll give it to you, don’t worry.” Putting his money where his mouth is, he pushes Sebastian’s thighs apart and settles on his knees between them. Seb tilts up his pelvis to give him better access and Chris takes himself in hand, but then he stops. He’s weirdly nervous, all of a sudden. Or not quite nervous, exactly, but... Excited? Like he’s about to lose his virginity for the second time in his life. And to be honest, there is no one he’d rather lose it to than Sebastian. He ducks his head to press a kiss to the inside of Seb’s knee, and the look he gets in return unleashes a flurry of butterflies in his stomach. God, he wants Sebastian to look at him like that always.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, he starts to line himself up with Sebastian’s entrance. He takes a moment to appreciate the way the tip of his sheathed dick looks against Seb's rim and presses forward a little, though not quite enough to slide inside. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from groaning out loud.

“Chris, _please_ ,” Sebastian pleads, delightfully needy, and Chris takes mercy on him.

He pushes forward until the head slips past the tight ring of muscle, groaning low in the back of his throat as he watches himself disappear inch by inch into Sebastian’s body. His entire field of perception narrows down to just the sight and feeling of Sebastian clenching around his cock. His instincts are telling him to start thrusting immediately, and he has to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment to regain his composure, because he knows he needs to give Seb time to adjust.

When he finally looks up again, Sebastian mouth has fallen open in a silent moan, his hands gripping the sheets on either side of him.

“Are you okay?” Chris asks, concerned, rubbing a hand soothingly over Seb’s lower abdomen.

Seb releases the air from his lungs in a rush. “Yeah,” he says tightly. “Just, wait, please. I wasn’t lying when I said it’d been a while and you’re… Well, you’re not small.” A slightly hysterical giggle escapes him. “I just – need a moment.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Chris agrees immediately, even if it’s taking everything he has to keep still. “Just tell me when you’re ready.”

Seb takes a few slow breaths, his chest rising and falling, pebbled nipples peaking upwards. Chris can’t help it; he slides his palm up over Sebastian’s torso, and flicks at one of his nipples with his thumb. Sebastian’s reaction is instant, his eyes rolling back in his head as his body tightens, including where it counts. Chris makes a pained sound, his hips jerking forward of their own volition, and Seb lets out another loud moan.

“Move,” Seb orders breathlessly, and Chris doesn’t need to be told a second time. Rocking his hips into Sebastian’s with tiny, shallow movements, Chris builds it up slowly. He wants to savor the moment, the little sounds Seb is making below him, forcing himself to take his time. Gradually, he starts to pull out a bit further, the drag of Sebastian’s body hot and tight around his cock, before pushing back in a little deeper on each stroke. With every thrust, Chris wonders why the _hell_ he’s never done this before, because it’s pretty much the best thing ever. Sebastian is so _good_ , so responsive, his body reacting to his touches so beautifully. Chris is ridiculously turned on by the feeling of the hard muscle under his hands, the sight of Sebastian’s hard cock lying against his stomach. It’s everything he never consciously knew he wanted, but which he never wants to do without again.

Chris grabs hold of Sebastian’s hips then, lifting them up a little and pulling him closer every time he pushes into him. It makes Sebastian arch his back, thighs closing tightly around Chris’s ribs, and when he starts angling his thrusts up a little, Seb makes an almost animalistic sound as his face does something incredible. After a stunned second, Chris repeats the movement, hoping for the same reaction, and when he gets it, it’s like a dam breaks. Almost instinctively, Chris’s hips start snapping forward, fucking into Sebastian with hard, punishing thrusts. He’s growling, chasing something that’s almost within reach, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stop now even if he wanted to.

It doesn’t take long before Seb starts to babble. “Uh, oh, oh,” he pants, “Chris, fuck, fuck – me – oh Jesus _fuck_.”

Chris drops down onto his elbows then, caging Sebastian in with his body again while his hips never stop moving. He drags his lips over Seb’s stubbled cheek before finding his lips again and smashing their mouths together in a filthy kiss that’s mostly tongue and teeth.

“Baby.” He’s panting as he pulls back, staring down in awe at Seb’s pretty, blushing face. “Baby boy, you feel so good, _fuck_.”

Sebastian whines and grabs at Chris’s back, dragging his short, blunt fingernails down his shoulder blades all the way down to his ass. Chris shivers as he keeps driving his cock into Sebastian at a fast, steady pace, fucking him hard and deep.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” he asks breathlessly, lifting one hand to caress the sweaty hair off Seb’s face.

Whimpering, Seb hides his face in Chris’s neck and clenches his thighs harder around him, digging his heels into his lower back. He’s wordlessly urging Chris to go deeper, harder, all the while making needy little sounds against the skin of his neck. Feeling bold, Chris shift his weight to his left arm and snakes a hand between their bodies, wrapping a hand around Sebastian’s cock. It’s hot and hard in his palm and he strokes it tightly at the rhythm of his thrusts, dragging a high, keening moan from Seb that sounds like he’s getting close.

“You gonna come for me, sugar?” He hardly recognizes his own voice, low and husky as it sounds. “Gonna make a mess for me?”

“Yes, _please_ , yes,” Sebastian begs, his forehead furrowed and his full lips parted. Chris stares down at him in wonder. God, he’s beautiful. He always was, but it hits Chris all the harder now that he’s finally allowing himself to _really_ look. Right now, Seb looks like he’s trying his hardest to hold back, to stave of his orgasm until Chris tells him it’s okay for him to let go.

“ _Now_ ,” Chris orders, mostly to see what will happen, and to his delight, Sebastian arches up against him instantly, moaning wantonly as he starts spilling his release all over Chris’s fist and his own abdomen.

“Holy fuck, Seb,” Chris chokes, shoving in deeply handful more times before he’s coming too, shuddering on top of Sebastian as he empties himself inside of him, groaning into his neck.

For a few moments after, all Chris is aware of is the languid calm suffusing his body, the roaring in his ears and the pounding of his heart. Then, slowly, he starts to register the feeling of Sebastian’s hands running up and down his back, of Seb’s heartbeat steadily growing calmer in time with his own.

Sebastian hums softly, nuzzling the skin behind Chris’s ear, until Chris eventually lifts his head to look at him. He looks well and truly ruined; his dark hair sticking out at odd angles, his cheeks flushed and his lips bitten red.

“God, you’re such a pretty thing,” Chris marvels, tracing Sebastian’s features with his fingertips. He could swear the blush on Seb’s cheeks deepens even further, his eyes shiny and a little glazed over, and his slightly parted lips looking so fucking alluring that Chris can’t help but lean in and kiss him again. Seb kisses back lazily, licking into his mouth slow and unhurried while he keeps stroking up and down his back in long, soothing motions.

After a little while, his caresses stray a little lower, down to the swell of Chris’s ass. When he runs his fingernails lightly over the crease just below his ass cheeks, Chris groans and shifts involuntarily. And even though he’s sensitive, he can already feel the first stirrings of renewed arousal as his cock twitches inside of Sebastian. Seb’s breath hitches, and he does it again, trailing his fingers lightly along the inner crease of Chris’s thigh, then up behind his balls, stopping just short of running his finger up between his cheeks. Chris inhales sharply and goes still, though he makes no move to pull away. Sebastian rightly takes that as permission to trail his finger further up, barely skimming his hole but still making Chris jerk at the unfamiliar touch. The feeling is foreign and electrifying in the best way, and he can already feel himself start to harden again. Apparently Seb feels it too, because he rolls his hips and clenches around him.

“Fuck,” Chris moans, surprised at his own body's reaction. “Jesus, Seb. That’s not happened to me this quickly in years.”

Sebastian smirks at him, slow and inviting. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Uh huh,” Chris breathes, nosing at his cheek. “It’s meant as one.”

Instead of replying, Seb runs his finger over his hole again, a bit more deliberately this time. When Chris moans in response, he rubs little circles with the pad of his middle finger, putting a little more pressure with each pass. Breathing heavily now, Chris is starting to tremble both from the sensations and the effort of holding his weight off Sebastian.

“You want it?” Sebastian asks softly while looking into his eyes, and with the way he’s still moving his finger, there’s no mistaking what he’s asking.

Chris sighs, his mind feeling hazy and struggling to put his muddled thought into words. “I – yes, I – but I don’t…”

Sebastian once again proves he’s an angel and a mind reader to boot when he says, “We don’t have to, um. I mean, if you want, I could use this.”

Out of nowhere, he holds up the vibrator. Chris stares at it – noting its width and the curve at the end – and even though he feels a little apprehensive, he also _wants_ it. He wants to know what it feels like, wants Sebastian to show him.

Slowly, he nods.

The look Sebastian gives him is almost proud, causing a warmth to bloom in Chris’s stomach, and okay, so maybe he’s a little nervous, but he also knows he’s in safe hands. The safest, even, maybe.

“Okay, baby,” Sebastian orders gently. “Lie down on your stomach for me, yeah?”

Chris does as he’s asked, carefully pulling out of Sebastian before turning around, quickly disposing of the condom and then and lying down, lifting his hips when Seb tells him to so he can shove a pillow under his hips. It’s a weirdly vulnerable position, and he tenses up automatically.

Seb notices. He kneels beside him on the bed and gently runs a palm over his hip and the swell of his ass. “Hey, it’s okay,” he says. “I’ll take it slow, just tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, alright?”

“Okay,” Chris croaks.

“Try to relax, if you can.”

Chris blows out a long breath in an attempt to release some of the tension that’s sneakily been building up in his shoulders and back. It works a little.

“Good, that’s it,” Seb murmurs, and Chris feels that same warm sensation in his chest again.

The easy feeling evaporates abruptly when Seb puts both his hands on his cheeks and pushes them apart, the cooler air brushing where he never feels it serving to remind him that Sebastian is currently looking at his asshole. Jesus. There’s a sentence he never thought he’d think.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Chris,” Sebastian sighs, sounding like he means it. He rubs the pad of his thumb over his hole, making Chris’s breath stutter. “You sure you wanna do this?”

Chris just hums, not quite trusting his voice to hold right now, and Seb lets go of him briefly to grab the bottle of KY Jelly. He dribbles some lube between his cheeks, which feels… well, weird, and Chris shivers a little. Sebastian leans down to press a kiss to his right cheek. “Sorry, baby. It’ll warm up in a minute.”

Sure enough, once Sebastian’s slick, deft fingers start to rub with intent, Chris suddenly feels like he’s burning up all over. The feeling only intensifies once Seb starts to push at his rim a little more insistently, and Chris holds his breath when the tip of Sebastian’s finger finally breaches him.

“Breathe,” Sebastian reminds him, and Chris dutifully gulps in a breath.

Slowly, Sebastian pushes in his finger a little further, up to the second knuckle. At this point, Chris isn’t quite sure what to think yet, apart from how incredibly intimate it feels. Sebastian moves his finger in and out a few times, letting him adjust to the feeling, before eventually placing his index finger against his rim, too, and slowly starting to press it in alongside his middle one.

Oh, now, that definitely feels weird. It’s not painful, though, just strange. It gets progressively less strange the longer Sebastian thrusts his fingers in and out, although Chris does wince when he parts them a little to stretch him. He’s very gentle, though, attentive, and Chris feels himself sink into a sort of hazy, half-dreaming state under Seb’s careful ministrations.

After a few minutes, Sebastian’s low, husky voice gently brings him back to the present. “You think you can take the toy now, or do you want another finger first?” he asks quietly, and Chris has to concentrate to consider the question.

A little fuzzily, he answers, “I think I’m ready.”

“Alright.” Seb slowly pulls out his fingers. Chris instantly wants them back, and oops, he may have said that out loud.

Sebastian chuckles. “Just a sec, baby. Just need to lube this up a little.”

Only a few moments later, Chris suddenly feels the blunt, smooth head of the vibrator push against his rim, and when Sebastian slowly starts to press it into him, Chris has to remind himself to keep breathing, because that does feel considerably larger than two of Sebastian’s fingers. It burns a little bit, but nothing he can’t handle, and when Sebastian stops moving and gives him a moment to get used to the feeling, he actually decides it’s kind of pleasant. Incredibly full, but pleasant.

“This isn’t so bad,” he mumbles into the sheets. “I kinda like it.”

Sebastian laughs silently. “Yeah? Well, then you’re definitely going to like the next bit.” And with that, he turns on the vibrator.

“Uuhnnggg,” Chris gasps eloquently, his mouth dropping open and his hips automatically pushing down into the pillow. “Oh. Oh, fuck.”

That’s good. That’s really, really good. The vibrations reverberate all through his groin, his dick instantly hardening fully as his balls tighten. And then Sebastian starts to move the toy, pulling it out almost all the way before pushing it back in and repeating the motion. He thrusts it into him slowly, steadily, murmuring a constant stream of praise that has Chris unconsciously whimpering. He just feels _so good_.

When he starts pushing back against the toy, wanting so much for Seb to go faster, deeper, Sebastian finally gives him what he needs and starts to properly fuck him with it. Then, he changes the angle, and Chris damn near flies of the bed.

“Jesus fuck,” he pants, trying to catch his breath, and when Sebastian does it again, Chris moans, long and deep, and yeah, he might be drooling now, actually.

“You’re doing so good, Chris,” Sebastian praises, rubbing a soothing hand over Chris’s hip. “Taking it so well for me. Wish you could see yourself, sweetheart.”

Chris makes a helpless sound, dangerously close to a sob, and when Sebastian deliberately presses the vibrator into his prostate again and turns it up a notch, he knows he’s about to be done for.

“Ahh, I – uhh, I’m…” he tries, but the connection between his brain and his mouth seems to have been lost some time ago. Fortunately for him, Sebastian seems to understand what he’s trying to say, because he drops his other hand down to fondle Chris’s balls and says, “Alright, baby. You can let go.”

Chris does. There’s no way he could hold back now. The unfamiliar pressure that’s been building inside of him suddenly bursts, and it’s the strangest sensation. He feels warm, radiating waves of pleasure spread from his groin throughout his body, rendering him both speechless and motionless. It’s incredibly intense, and for a moment, Chris forgets who he is, where he his, and what the hell is happening. Just when it starts to be too much, Seb turns off the vibrator, one setting at a time, until it’s off completely.

In the sudden silence, Chris blinks as he slowly comes back to himself.

“Holy shit,” he whispers dazedly, while Seb eases the toy out of him. Chris draws in a shaky breath and rubs his face against the mattress, before he slowly moves to turn around and face Sebastian. Seb is looking at him with something a lot like awe on his features. It could be something else, too. Chris suddenly feels an overwhelming surge of gratitude and affection that he’s not quite sure what to do with, making his heart swell and flutter like it hasn’t done in a long, long time. He opens his mouth to speak – and then, his eyes drop down to Sebastian’s crotch.

He suddenly has a pretty good idea of how he can show Sebastian exactly how grateful he is.

He sits up and grabs hold of Sebastian’s shoulders, dragging him into a kiss. Sebastian moans and rocks his hips against him, making Chris smile against his lips. Twisting them around, he pushes him back against the bed, running his hands slowly down Seb’s well-defined thighs. Sebastian’s breath catches in his throat when Chris pushes his knees apart and bends down, his eyes big and wide as he takes in the sight of Chris between his legs, his mouth only an inch or so from his cock.

“You don’t have to…” he rasps, but Chris cuts him off with a shushing sound.

“I know. But I want to. Just – tell me if I do anything wrong. Or, you know… weird.” He pulls a face.

That makes Seb chuckle, and he relaxes a fraction. “You’ll be fine, Chris,” he assures him. “You’re one of those people who are annoyingly good at everything at the first try.”

Chris winks at him. “Well, let’s find out, shall we?” And with that, he ducks his head and licks a long stripe up the underside of Sebastian’s cock. Seb sucks in a sharp breath, holding it as Chris takes his length into his hand and wraps his fingers around the base while he closes his lips around the leaking tip.

“Oh,” Seb breathes.

Chris hums around him, trying to determine what he thinks of the feeling of a dick in his mouth, of the texture and the taste, and he decides he likes it. A lot. And so he sinks down a little deeper, uses his hand and his tongue to stroke Sebastian’s shaft, occasionally flattening it over the slit or running it under the head, just like he likes it himself.

It seems Seb enjoys that too, because soon enough, he starts making breathless little noises again. His eyes are screwed shut and his hands balled into fists at his side, so Chris reaches out with the hand he’s not using and puts it over one of Seb’s fists, making him startle a little at the contact. When his eyes land on their joined hands, he relaxes his fist and lets Chris thread their fingers together, giving a little squeeze.

The more enthusiastic Chris becomes – taking Seb a little deeper each time, creating a tight suction – the harder Sebastian squeezes his hand, to the point where it’s actually a little painful. Chris doesn’t mind, though; he’s far too busy enjoying himself now that he’s getting the hang of it. He’s so immersed in what he’s doing and trying to give Sebastian as much pleasure as he can, that he doesn’t immediately notice when Seb starts saying his name more urgently. It takes Sebastian pulling on his hair to get him to look up.

“Chris,” Sebastian pants, his breath coming in short, shallow bursts now. “I’m close, baby, I’m –”

But he doesn’t get much further, because that only makes Chris double down, sucking him off as if he’s trying to win a prize in it. He ignores Seb tugging on his hair in warning again, and moments later, Seb starts to moan as he spurts into Chris’s mouth, his come landing on his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. He just about manages not to sputter and swallows everything, down to the last drop. He even licks Sebastian clean, only letting him slide from his mouth when he whimpers.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Evans,” Sebastian breathes, looking a little stunned. “Are you sure you’ve never done that before?”

Chris knows his answering smile must be a little smug, but he doesn’t particularly care. He’s always had a competitive streak. “Pretty sure,” he replies, pressing a kiss to the inside of Seb’s thigh before sitting up and stretching out on the mattress alongside him. Sebastian rolls towards him immediately, fitting himself to his side and putting a hand on his chest, square over his heart. The thing inside Chris melts a little further. He pulls and prods at Seb until his head is resting on Chris’s chest too, and Chris’s right arm comes around him to rest a hand on Seb’s hip.

Turning his face into Chris’s chest, Sebastian suddenly says, “So. That happened.”

Chris laughs, a little disbelieving. “Yeah.”

“I’m glad it did,” Seb says, quickly, and Chris feels him tensing in his arms, as if he’s bracing himself for whatever Chris is going to say next.

“Hey, look at me.”

Sebastian doesn’t, just burrows his face a little further into Chris’s chest, hiding himself from scrutiny, so Chris lifts a hand to tilt his chin up. “Seb, look at me. C’mon, baby.”

The pet name makes Sebastian still, before finally lifting his eyes to Chris’s. There some apprehensiveness in them still, but also something soft, something that Chris hopes is meant for him.

“I’m glad, too,” Chris says, stroking his thumb over the divot in Seb’s chin. “Can’t say I expected this to be on the cards when I came here, but I’m not complaining. I really liked it.” Something, he’s not sure what, prompts him to add, “I really like you.”

Seb’s eyes widen in surprise, clearly not expecting Chris to just come out and say it, and to be honest, Chris hadn’t expected himself to say it either. But hey, he figures, they’ve been beating around the bush for long enough. He wonders what Seb can see in his eyes, though; how much of the feelings he’s kept buried deep inside him for so long he’s giving away right now, but he finds that he doesn’t really care. For once, his head is blessedly silent, Sebastian’s gaze anchoring him, calming him in a way he rarely experiences these days.

“Took you long enough to figure it out,” Sebastian whispers, and perhaps he meant it to sound joking, but it comes out a little watery.

He gives Seb a soft smile. “Guess I just needed to get there in my own time. But you managed to take me out of my mind for once in my life, and now I’m ready.” He leans in to kiss Sebastian softly on the lips.

When he pulls back, Seb just looks at him adoringly for a moment – now, that’s something he could get used to – before suddenly, he frowns. “So why did you come here, actually?”

 _Fuck._ The meeting. With everything that happened, it completely slipped his mind. 

“Aw, shit,” Chris groans, slapping his palm to his forehead. “We were supposed to go to that meeting, remember?”

Sebastian just keeps frowning at him, his nose doing that distracting little crinkly thing again. Chris drops a quick kiss to it, just because he can now. “Meeting?” Seb says, around a giggle. “Which one?’

“You know, the Marvel one. I was supposed to pick you up and we were gonna take a cab to the HQ, remember?”

“Chris, that’s tomorrow.”

Chris blinks at him. “No, it’s not. It was on Tuesday, I specifically remember them telling us that.”

Sebastian laughs, shaking his head. “Nope. The casting meeting was on Tuesday, ours is tomorrow. I hate to break it to you, but you got your dates mixed up, baby.”

“Huh.”

“Yup,” Seb smirks.

“Does that mean we don’t have anywhere to be right now?” Chris asks suddenly.

Sebastian’s eyes darken even as he lets out a regretful sigh. “Chris, I would dearly love to go again, believe me, but I’m pretty sure I can’t just yet.”

Chris grins at him. “You have a very one-track mind, sweetheart. Anyone ever tell you that?”

“What,” Sebastian intones, narrowing his eyes at him.

Chris shrugs, unconcerned. “I was just gonna propose going out to grab some lunch, that’s all. I’m kinda starving after all of that.”

Seb blinks. “That’s… actually not a bad idea.”

He groans as he pushes himself up onto his forearms, looking down at Chris for a moment before ducking his head and brushing a light kiss over his lips that somehow tastes like a promise. “Lemme grab something to clean us up, and then I’m ready to go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
